Final Scene
This is the Finale of Sweeney Todd. Lyrics JUDGE: (spoken) Where is she? Where is the girl? TODD: (spoken) Down below, your honor, With my neighbor, Mrs. Lovett. Thank heaven, the sailor Did not molest her Thank heaven too, She has seen the error of her ways JUDGE: (spoken) She has? TODD: (spoken) Oh yes, sir... she speaks only of you. Longing for forgiveness JUDGE: (spoken) And she shall have it! (sung) Pretty women TODD: (sung) Pretty women, yes JUDGE: (spoken) Quickly sir, a splash of bayrum TODD: (spoken) Sit sir, sit JUDGE: (sung) Johanna, Johanna TODD: (sung) Pretty women, pretty women are a wonder JUDGE: (spoken simultaneously) Quickly man! You are in merry mood again, today, barber! TODD: (sung) Pretty women JUDGE/TODD: (sung) What we do for pretty women (simultaneously) Blowing out their candles or (Blowing out their candles, oh!) Combing out their hair, Combing out their hair, and they-) Even when they leave (Even when they leave you and vanish) They still are there. (They somehow can still remain there) They're there JUDGE: (spoken) How seldom it is, one meets a fellow spirit TODD: (spoken) With fellow tastes... In women, at least JUDGE: (spoken) What?! What's that?! TODD: (spoken) No doubt, the years have changed me But then, I suppose, The face of a barber, the face Of a prisoner in the dock Is not particularly memorable JUDGE: (shouted) Benjamin Barker?! TODD: (shouted) BENJAMIN BARKER! (sung) Rest now, my friends Rest now forever Sleep now, the untroubled sleep Of the angels-- MRS. LOVETT (shouted from of stage) DIE! DIE! GOD IN HEAVEN, DIE! (quick "Ballad Of Sweeney Todd" reprise) MRS. LOVETT: (spoken) Can it be? have all the demons in hell come to torment me? TODD: (spoken) Why did you scream? Does the judge still live?! MRS. LOVETT: No! Don't touch her! TODD: What are you talking about? It's just some mental, old Beggar woman-- Oh no...Oh God! "Don't I know you," she said.. You knew.. From the moment I walked into your shop You knew my Lucy lived.. MRS. LOVETT: I was only thinking of you.. TODD: Lucy.... MRS. LOVETT: Your Lucy, a crazy hag Picking bones and rotten spuds Out of alley ash cans! Would you have wanted to know That was all that was left of her? TODD: (muttered) You lied to me.. MRS. LOVETT: (simulataneously with TODD) No, no, not lied at all No, I never lied, said she took a poison, she did never said that she died poor thing, she lived, but it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed should've been in hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing, better you should think she was dead, yes, I lied, 'cause I love you I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you! Could that thing have cared for you Like me? TODD: Lucy, I've come home again Lucy, oh my God! Lucy! What have I done? (then) TODD: (sung) Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder Eminently practical, and yet Appropriate as always As you've said, repeatedly, There's little point in Dwelling on the past (now simulatneously with MRS. LOVETT) No, come here, my love Nothing left to fear my love What's dead, is dead MRS. LOVETT: Do you mean it? Everything I did, I swear, I thought was only for the best Believe me, can we, Still be, married? TODD: (sung simulataneously with MRS. LOVETT) The history of the world, my pet Is learn forgiveness, and try To forget And life is for the alive, my dear So let's keep living it, Just keep living it Really living it! MRS. LOVETT Oh Mr. Todd, ooh Mr. Todd, Leave it to me Dont you see, Mr. Todd, We'll be comfy cozy, you and me Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosey Just keep living it, Really living it-- TODD: (sung, holding back tears) There was a barber and his wife, And she was beautiful A foolish barber and his wife, She was his reason and his life And she was beautiful, And she was virtuous, And he was, naive TOBIAS: (sung) Patty cake, patty cake Baker's man, Bake me a cake..no, no.. Bake me a pie, to delight my eye.. (spoken) Mr. Todd? Oh.. It's the old woman. You've harmed her too, have you? You shouldn't, you know? You shouldn't harm nobody.. Oh, razor, razor Cut-a, cut-a, cut-a, cut-a (sung) Bat him, and prick him, And mark him with a "B" And put him in the over for baby And me (kills Todd) Category:Songs